Beauty and the Demon
by IWriteWhatsInMyMind
Summary: I was watching the new Beauty and the Beast movie and thought, you know, This would be a great Inuyasha fanfic. SO BOOM! Here it is. It's not the easiest to rewrite a great disney movie, but I'll give it a shot! What happens when an egotistical demon prince comes under a curse? And what happens when it's up to a human girl to break it. Can he get over his prejudice?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I saw the new Beauty and the Beast movie today and then thought why not do a cross over. The characters won't be exactly the same as they are in the movies or the anime and I will change a few things around so please don't bite my head off. I figured the opening would be a great start for the first chapter so that's why it isn't as long as the other chapters will be. Let me know what you think or if you can think of anything to make it better. Please only positive reviews, if you don't like it you can just exit out and read another story. Without further ado! Here is the opening to Beauty and the Demon! :)

Once upon a time in a land far to the West of Japan, in an era far forgotten by today's inhabitants, lived an egotistical and narcissistic prince. He hadn't always been this way. When he had been just a boy, he was as sweet and kind as he could ever be. The kingdom never saw much of the king, but Prince Sesshomaru and his mother could be seen almost every day going through the village, going to the local bakery, visiting the library, and even helping out the people of the town with their labor. until one day, the visits stopped. The Queen had come down with an illness, an illness no doctor neither human or demon could cure. When the Queen died, so did that sweet little boy. Her funeral was the last anyone in the village had seen of the Prince for the next 10 years. Left to be raised by his father, the fun and joy of childhood had gone, to be replaced by military training, studies, and lessons on how to run the kingdom when he came of age. He was taught the people of the village were below him, and the humans in this land were even lower.

Right in the middle of the Western Lands, was the castle. Not just any castle. THE castle. The towers of the castle were so tall they seemed to kiss the sky. The stone walls, polished to perfection. The banners around the outside, shining in silver and gold fabric. The inside was full of the most lavish of furniture to be found in all four of the lands. A large thrown, made of the purest silver. The bedrooms, the size of the largest hut in the village. The halls were decorated with the finest artwork by the finest artists from the surrounding lands. Along the walls, every 5 feet were candles, always illuminating the space within. For all this spectacularity, the castle had a dark air about it. Many of the servants were human, for what else were humans good for than to wait hand and foot on the demon prince? There were a small amount of demon servants about the castle, there to repay a debt they owed and to keep the lowly humans in line. There was no laughter in these halls. In fact, there was no noise at all.

The Prince was growing weary of his title, and longed to be called King. In order for this to be achieved, he must first find a woman. Not just any woman. This woman must be of the utmost beauty, social stature, and willing to be seen, not heard. The prince thought this an easy task, but as he sat there in his lavish chair at the end of the hall, watching over the women who had attended, he could not see a single one he could even _think_ to having to deal with every day for the rest of his rule. Eight chimes of the clock could be heard about the hall. He groaned inwardly. These chimes signaled the point in the night where the single women of the land would line up, praying to get chosen by the prince to become the land's new queen. The prince reluctantly got up from his seat and stepped forward to the 15 women standing in a row in front of him. He started at the far left of the line. He didn't like this one's eyes, they seemed to far apart for his liking. He moved to the right. This one had the worst color of brown hair he had ever seen. To the right again. The prince almost strained his neck having to look down at the shortness of this one. This just would not do. How could the strongest and highest stature of demon be expected to be seen with, let alone married, to any of the demonesses placed before him. He didn't even bother with the remaining women, none of them caught his attention anyway. He waved his hand, dismissing them away. He could never bring himself to be forever mated with someone of their level. He would have to look elsewhere.

He had been about to walk away and tell everyone the festivities had ended and to go home when there came the resonating sound of 3 deep knocks upon the large double doors at the beginning of the hall. One of the servants, a human, quickly walked to the doors, pulling them open to reveal a figure in a red, tattered cloak. The entire hall had gone silent as the figure made it's way towards the prince. Once the figure had reached a few feet in front of the prince, they knelt down on one knee, head looking to the ground. The prince was about to send the figure away when a raspy, female voice came forth. "Your Majesty, Prince Sesshomaru. I am but a weary traveler lost on my way to the North. The storm has picked up outside and I am unable to continue my journey. I beg of you a dry place to stay for the night so I may be on my way in the morning."

Sesshomaru scrunched his nose and glared down at the hag in front of him. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. To come to his castle, soaking wet in rags, and ask to sleep in one of the bedrooms of the castle. He wouldn't even consider letting the servants stay in the lowest rooms in the castle had it not been convenient to have them close to wait on him hand and foot. His eyes started to change from their soft amber color, to that of a dark piercing red. "How dare someone as low as you address the prince as you are, let alone ask to stay in his own castle!" Sesshomaru motioned to the guards to come and seize the woman. "Throw her out! I do not care where she goes, but get her out of my sight and off my castle grounds! There is no place here for a lowly peasant such as yourself!"

Two guards came forth, each to grab an arm of the woman to carry her out, when there was a flash of blinding light. Where a poor, tattered woman has once knelt, now stood a youthful and beautiful woman. Her red hair flowing behind her from the power of her magic as a soft blue light surrounded her being. Amidst the crowd could be heard gasps and screams. The prince could think of nothing to say. Why would someone with such power, take the form of a peasant? Why was she here? What was she going to do to him? Another flash of light and the guards who had been to grab her were thrown back against the side walls of the hall. She stepped forward inches away from the prince and looked down to him. "Prince Sesshomaru, you wish to be king of these lands, but there could never be a king as cruel and as pompous as the likes of you. There never will be. Until you can learn to show compassion to those you see as below you, you shall never see any of your kingdom, nor have subjects to rule over. They shall forget you and this castle, never knowing that you had even existed. Let us see what that would do to your disgusting ego."

The halls were now void of all light, darkness reigning in and covering the hall. The bright colors of the silver and gold decor now became rusted and tarnished. The fabric of the curtains and furniture became ripped and tattered. The outside stone becoming cracked and discolored. Sesshomaru could do nothing but watch in horror as his once beautiful domain became one of which not even the most desperate of homeless peasant would dwell. The crowd of the people who had been invited were whispering amongst themselves as they piled out of the halls, trying to figure out why they had even come to such a dismal and empty place to begin with, without even so much as a glance to the prince.

Once the hall was clear of all guests, the woman turned to walk out of the hall. "Your servants are just as much to blame for your unpleasant demeanor as you are, so they shall share your fate. No one shall be free, until you are able to show one below you true compassion and love." Once her words had been said, the hall was full of the screams of his servants as they changed from their normal forms, to those of simple, house hold objects. A clock. A candlestick. A tea pot and tea cup. Such as it was for every servant through out the hall. Before exiting out the double doors she stopped. A wave of her hand made a small glass case appear on a nearby table. Inside of this case, was a single red rose. She turned to look at the prince. "You have until the last petal falls, to show your love and compassion, or else... you will ALL cease to exist. Your legacy, your lives, the fact that you ever existed, will be forgotten. Never to return to your normal lives." With the last word, the double doors slammed shut, leaving the remaining inhabitants to their dark fate.

In the following years of the curse, a forest had grown around the castle, shielding it from passerbys. No one dared to enter the forest as over the years, the stories of it being haunted and full of blood thirty demons was passed down from parent to child. And that is how it would be. The castle and it's inhabitants were completely forgotten. Until a time came 18 years later, when a lost traveler came upon the misfortune to get lost on a path in those woods, that would change everyone's lives, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! I am hoping not to let anyone down! Like I said, it's difficult to rewrite a Disney classic and have it be good, but I will do my best! That being said I would like to tell you guys that the uploads may be a bit slow as I have work, school, and medical appointments to go to almost every day so I am guessing maybe one chapter a week or so? Although this chapter is a bit long so it should make up for it! Here's Chapter Two! Also, I know this may be a disappointment, but I will not be writing the song parts of the movie, I just don't feel writing and watching people sing and dance would have the same affect so, if you would like, picture it in your mind and sing and dance to your heart's content! :)

Hana gave out a sigh as she stood up from the small front yard garden she had been working on. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she looked up to the sun then to the clouds a few feet away. If only those clouds could move a little faster so she could get some shade from this heat. A girl could dream. She looked back down to the dark red roses that she had been trimming and collecting for the past couple hours and stood up, wiping some of the dirt from her hands onto her apron. She believed she had collected enough of the beautiful flowers and headed to the front door of her cottage. It wasn't a big cottage by any means, but it was just the perfect size for her and her father, with a small stable on the side for their horse, Ronan. She checked to make sure there was hay and water before letting her hand slide up and down the muzzle of her beautiful horse. Ronan was a sleek black color with a bit of brown mixed into his mane. What he lacked from his age he made up for in attitude that was for sure, but that is why she had begged her father for him. He was a wild spirit, just like her. Giving Ronan one last pet, she walked to the front door and pushed it open, revealing the meager, yet warm interior. The first floor was the kitchen and common living area, which was currently inhabited by tables, tools, and every knick knack you could think of. Her father had a hobby of making contraptions out of what seemed like nothing, and making them useful. Every month he would go to the next town over to sell his inventions which provided the funds to get them through month to month.

She took the cloth from her head that had been keeping her hair out of her eyes while she had been working and set it on the table next to the front door. Her long red hair fell in waves down to the center of her back. She shook her head to try and rid her hair of the some of the tangles that had occurred over her time outside and headed to the kitchen. There she found a loaf of bread and some strawberries. She put the food onto a plate, not without popping one of the strawberries into her mouth of course, and headed to where her father sat as his table, working on an invention. There her father was at his table, using some kind of tool to get a seemingly small piece out of one of his contraptions, without much luck. She smiled to herself and cleared her throat to announce presence and walked towards the table, grabbing a pair of needle nose pliers on her way. Her father smiled as he looked up at his daughter to see her handing him the tool he needed. Hana sat down on the edge of the bench, placing the plate down on the table and popping another strawberry into her mouth. "How is the invention coming Poppa?" Hana loved to watch her father create contraptions. In fact when she had been little she thought about becoming an inventor just like him, but that was before she had discovered all the adventures you could go on in your own living room with just a few turns of the pages of a book. "Hana, my dear. I fear that your poor old father may be getting too old for all these little gears and gyros." He gave her a tired smile, setting down his tools and picking up one of strawberries. She knew that he worked long hours throughout the day, especially when he was to leave that night to try and sell his inventions. "You are only as old as you believe father," she picked up the pliers from the table and worked on pulling out the screw he had been trying to get out. "You've done so much father, I do not think even Ronan could carry one more tinker." Her father looked around the room, seeing the baskets full of this knick knack, and that tinker toy. "I suppose you are right, Hina. How did we do with the roses?" "There are more than enough, Poppa. Bright and beautiful." Her father smiled and rested a hand on his daughter's cheek. "Just like you, my beautiful and bright girl. What would I do without you?" Hana gave a soft smile and stood up from the bench. "Starve, if you weren't reminded to eat." She leaned down, scooping up the parts and tools from the table and placing them into a separate basket. "Now eat. I am going to town to get a few things for your trip and to return a book I had borrowed." Her father picked up the piece of bread taking a bite. "My dear girl, you only got that book yesterday evening! You are already done?" Hana laughed as she went over to the front door, pulling a dark blue hooded cape from a hook there. "Adventure never waits! Now eat Poppa, I will be back shortly." and with that, she headed out the front door.

Hana always tried to stay out of the town whenever she could. She felt that the people of this village were overly judgemental. She was 18, not yet married, nor did she intend to marry any time soon. She could read and write perfectly, and she was always seen with a book in her hand. The fact that her father was "The Crazed Inventor" of the town didn't help either. She walked into the village, a basket in one hand and a book under her other arm. It was already late afternoon and the village was already bustling with activity. Shopkeeps yelling at the top of their lungs to let passerbys know what goods they had. Children running around and jumping and pushing each other around, with their mothers not far behind screaming at them to settle down. The town seemed a bit more lively today than usual. She went up to one of her favorite shop keeps of the village. A small elderly woman with a fruit stand named Jun. Jun had known Hana since the day she was born. A tiny little thing that no one thought would make it, but Jun had confidence in her. Jun smiled, standing up from her chair on the side of her cart and wrapped Hana in a hug. "Hana, my girl! You look like your mother more and more every time I see you!" Hana gave a small smile, returning the hug and setting her basket down to look at the fruits the woman had to sell. "Thank you Mrs. Jun. I only wish I could remember her." Hana's mother had died only a few months after Hana was born. Everyone in the town loved her mother, and couldn't figure out why such a poised and beautiful woman would want to marry someone as crazy as her father. Yet, she had loved her father and it was the strongest bond anyone had seen.

One night, Hana had been woken up from her infant sleep to the screams of men and woman in the village, causing the baby to cry out herself. Her mother came over to try and console the infant all the while pacing back and forth waiting for her father to get home to tell her what was going on. Within a few seconds, Hana's father came bursting through the front door, hugging his wife tightly and placing a hand on the top of his daughter's head. "We need to leave, quickly!" With that he ran to the front, grabbing everything he could for a journey. "Artemis, what in the world is happening out there?" Her mother held her tight to her chest as she tried to calm her husband. "It's Gatenmaru's men. They are here for the women of the village, we need to get you and Hana out of here n..." "Well now, what is this? Trying to sneak away are we?" Hana's father was cut off as a tall man walked through the front door, a blade in his hands. "Now that wouldn't be really smart now would it? Lord Gatenmaru only wishes to meet the beautiful women." The soldier turned to look at Hana's mother, with an uncomfortable shift of his eyes from her head to her feet. "Now Miss, we wouldn't want anything happening to that sweet little one because you didn't cooperate do we?" As the man started walking towards her, Hana's father pulled out a knife from a loaf bread in the kitchen and went to step in front of his wife, holding the knife up towards the taller man's neck. The man let out a laugh, taking his blade from his side and in an inhuman quickness, the sharp edge of his blade was at the father's throat. "You must be really daft boy, to threaten a demon with a bread knife, you must be asking for your wife and daughter's death." Hana's father's eyes widened at the words, but did not move from his position, although the hold on his knife did start to shake. "I- I will not let you take my family." A gleam shone in the demons eyes as he pulled back his blade to pierce it through the man's head before, "WAIT! No. I- I will go with you without fuss or fight, if you let my husband and daughter go. Please, she is just an infant. Lord Gatenmaru has no need of her." Hana's mother stepped forward, getting onto her knees and bowing to the demon in front of her. The demon straightened up, his blade and arm falling to his side as he looked to the groveling woman. They were already running late and Lord Gatenmaru would not be happy of the few and far between women they had taken from the village this night. But, this woman, young, beautiful, submissive.. She may make up for any short comings. He knelt down, grabbing the woman hard by her upper arm and yanking her up to standing position, so hard she had almost dropped the infant in her arms. "Give the child to him, I have no desire to hear crying all the way back to the Manor." Hana's father had tears in his eyes, shaking his head at his wife. "Alana, please... please don't do this." Alana reached out, placing a loving hand on her husbands cheek, before she leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. Then she gently set the baby in her husband's arms. "Keep her safe. Teach her all that you know, and... and make sure she knows... her mother loved her. Very much. Until the end." After she had finished her words, Alana was yanked along to the front door. The man turned back and held his blade up out in front of him. "If you follow, I will tear that child apart limb from limb, right in front of you." With that, the man headed out, with a grief stricken Alana, looking back at her family, one last time. For everyone in the surrounding villages knew, that once Lord Gatenmaru took a woman, especially a beautiful one... she never came back.

"Ah yes, I wish you could have known your mother, child. Such a loving, and beautiful person inside and out, she was." Mrs. Jun nodded to herself while picking out only the best apples and oranges from her cart to place into Hana's basket. "Your father is going out again is he?" Hana held the basket for Mrs. Jun, nodding. "Yes, he has worked exceptionally hard this year, we may be able to go two months before having to work again. It will be a nice change. He seems always so tired now a days." "Well, I have no doubt that with you there, Hana, he will be just fine. Here you are, only the best for my favorite girl." Hana smiled again at the woman and handed her a few coinds for the fruits and gave her one last hug. "Thank you, Mrs. Jun. Now I am off to the Library before heading home. Please make sure to tell Mr. Jun I give my best!" "Oh, I will dear child! Now go! Go off on another one of your adventures! And don't forget to tell this little old woman where you go!" Mrs. Jun waved to Hana as Hana walked off towards the middle of town where the Library was. "I will! Goodbye Mrs. Jun!" It took a good five minutes to walk into the center of town and five minutes was too long for Hana. Yes, she was excited to get a new book to read, but also, the looks from all the woman and men in this town made her uncomfortable. Over the years she had learned to tune out the things they said about her. "Look at her, a full grown woman with no husband or no man to court her." "Perhaps she is as crazy as her father." "Poor girl, no sane parent to raise her, no mother." She had heard it all and at first, it used to upset her, but now, she couldn't care less. As she was rounding the corner to get to the library, she saw him and her heart dropped. Aro. The town's greatest, and in her opinion, most daft, hero. Aro was tall, about 6'3, muscular to where the women of the town, old or young pined over him. His loud, booming voice raising above all the townspeople. "Ah! Yes! It is great to be home, is it not, Ecko?" Aro motioned towards a smaller, slightly larger man at his side. Ecko. Wherever Aro was, Ecko was not far behind. Folowing him like a lost puppy, longing to be just like the hero. Hana shook her head. She wasn't ready to deal with this today. A group of woman surrounded Aro, touching his arms and chest and remarking on how handsome he was. Hana took this chance to round the corner and slip into the library unnoticed.

The door of the library burst open, but as soon as it had opened, it had shut once more. The Librarian, Mr. Hwen gave a soft chuckle and a shake at his head at the girl now with her back leaning against the wall and panting. "Now, either you are late to return a book, or a certain her of the town started to come your way. Hana sighed and shook her head, walking towards Mr. Hwen and placing the book upon his table. "That man never ceases to amaze me on how stupid some of the male species can be. Did you know the last time I saw him, he proposed to be, before the entire viallge! Embarrassing! As if I could ever be with someone so... so...," she tried to put it politely, "different minded than myself." Mr. Hwen laughed as he put the returned book upon the shelf and pulled a new one out to give to her. "Well now, how could you ever turn down such a..." he put his finger to his chin, thinking for a moment. "such a dreamboat." He and Hana laughed as they had heard the women of the town say that before. "I much prefer the princes and knights of my stories, to the stories of an egotistical...ugh." She sighed, but perked up as she saw the book Mr. Hwen held to her. "Is that a new one?" She eagerly took the book from his hands, running her hand and cover over the spine of the book. Hamlet. "Oh, Mr. Hwen it's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms tightly around the man of the library and opened up the cover to read page one. "Now, now, not here Hana. It's going to be nightfall soon and if you had your way, I would be here over night waiting for you to finish." He smiled and took the book from her hands, placing it into the basket. "Give my regards to your father will you?" "I will, Mr. Hwen! Thank you, thank you!"

Hana was definitely in better spirits as she took the book from her basket, opening up the cover to start reading. She had gotten pretty well at being able to read and walk around town without running into someone. She had been so emersed in the first page of her book that she did not see the man who had suddenly stepped into her path. Hana let out a gasp as she started to fall forward, but was caught by two hands, holding her around her chest to keep her stable. She did not ignore the fact those hands were literally, right under her breasts. She quickly righted herself, pulling away from her savior to look up into the brown eyes of Aro. "My, My, Hana. It was a good thing I was here, to save that pretty dress, " He let his eyes travel from the red locks of her hair down to the ground and back up again, "and that beautiful face from being covered in mud. Shame about your book though." Hana quickly leaned down to pick up the now mud covered book, she took a part of her cape and tried to brush some of the mud off of the cover. "Aro. If you hadn't walked right into me, I wouldn't have needed saving. So really, you only saved me from yourself." She sighed and set the book back into her basket before crossing her arms over her chest. "And maybe, the next time you want to cop a feel, you should try them." She motioned over to where a group of three girls were peering around a corner to see what had happened, but as soon as they were spotted the quickly hid again. "Hana, I am a gentleman. I would do no such thing to a beautiful woman such as yourself," He leaned closer and winked, "That is, unless you asked me to.." Hana rolled her eyes and tried to keep that disgusting image out of her mind. "And, you wouldn't have run into me, if you hadn't been...reading. Seriously Hana, how can you ever expect to be married of to such a man as myself when you are always reading? Who would take off my shoes when I came home, or tend to the children, or cook the meals, or clean the..." "Yes! Well, it is a good thing that I am not going to be married to you, now isn't it." she glared at the man before her, whose happy demeanor seemed to darken. He pulled on her upper arm, pulling her body up against his. He moved his mouth close to her ear, that she could feel the heat of his breath as he whispered, "You will be mine, Hana. One way or another. It is best you realize that now, before more..." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She put her hands to his chest to try and get some distance, but it did nothing to hide the pressure she was feeling from his waist to hers. "...I have to make you..." He finished, moving his head to run his cheeks along her soft hair, takingin her scent before Hana gave one hard shove, pushing his body away from hers. "Aro, I will never subject myself to a brute such as you. If you ever touch me again, you will lost a testicle. Understand?" She didn't even give him time to respond before she shoved past him, making sure to hit him with her shoulder as she went by with all the force she had. Aro only stepped back from her shove and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want her to go, but damn, did he love to watch her leave. "One day soon Ecko, that girl, will be mine and she will wish she had never turned me down." He let out a laugh before turning to walk the opposite way towards the local tavern and the local girls.

Hana was in such a rage that she didn't even pay attention to how she got home. How dare he? First he cops a feel then he tries to press his... no. She shook that memory out of her head. "I will not let him get to me..." "Let who get to you, darling?" Hana jumped, realizing that in her anger, she had fast trailed it all the way home. "Oh, Oh nothing father, just ran into a man in the village and he didn't say sorry." She would never tell her father about the things Aro put her through, he had enough to deal with. Plus, it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. "Well then, the manners of these young men has dramatically increased since I was your age, I am only thankful you are intelligent enough not to mix yourself into that mess." Her father said as he hoisted himself up into the carriage. "Marriage is not in the books for me, father." She took an apple and her book out of the basket and handed the basket up to her father in the front seat. She took the apple to Ronan, who looked ecstatic to be getting out of the stables for the long journey and held the apple in front of him, petting between the horse's eyes while looking up to her father. "You will promise to be safe, won't you father? To come back home?" Artemis stopped messing with the things in the carriage and gave a sad, but loving smile to his daughter. "You remind me so much of your mother, she would always make me promise to come home safe and in one piece every time I went." He let out a soft laugh and leaned down, letting the back of his fingers run along the side of her face. "I will be back, my darling. Do not worry. I shall be back before you even finish your new book!" With that, he lifted the reigns only to drop them again. Ronan let out a grunt before starting to move forward down the path that would lead them out of the village. "Be safe, father! I love you!" She waved and stayed there on the hill, watching until her father and the carriage became too small to follow, and headed back inside, to start the new adventure of Hamlet.


End file.
